Vinny's Past
by Pyro Hedgehog
Summary: Everyone knows Vinny had a tormented past, thanks to Flash and the others. But just how bad was it? What really happened? Why is Sonic teaming up with Flash? And who is this helpful fox?


Vinny's Past

Chapter One

I own Vinny, Nicholas, Flash, and any character that you've never heard of before.

A ruby red hedgehog was running through a forest in the middle of the day. He'd stop to hide behind a tree quickly, but would continue shortly. His pursuer was a green hedgehog who was close on his tail. He glanced back to see her gaining speed.

"Shinu, stop running! It was official!" the girl yelled. Shinu looked back over his shoulder, and stopped abruptly. The girl caught up to him, and grabbed him by the arm.

"It wasn't official, Maetea. It wasn't official." Shinu replied, prying his arm from her grasp. His fur was clinging to his skin where she held him.

"Yes it was, Shinu. You can't deny it, a few of our closest friends and family members saw it." Maetea replied. Shinu sighed, before responding.

"That may be so, but I can still deny it." Those words were like a bullet through Maetea's heart. She staggered back.

"How can you? I thought it was what you wanted! You even agreed to do it! You had to!" Maetea replied, desperate to make him agree, to stop his denial. It had happened only that very morning. It was deemed official. Afterwards, Shinu ran off into the forest at the super-high speeds he was capable of, and Maetea followed him. She guessed it was because he didn't know it was official. But that wasn't the case.

"I know. And not a day goes by that I regret it. Maetea." Shinu replied darkly. His face grew cold, and Maetea shuddered. Finally taking action, she grabbed him by the wrist, and pleaded.

"Please, you must go through with this! It is for the good of our civilization!" Maetea begged. Her eyes turned sad and hopeful, and when Shinu looked into the sapphire eyes, he couldn't resist. His golden eyes looked into hers, and he nodded. Maetea jumped up in joy, and pulled him back towards the temple.

The two of them entered the hedgehog town, and Maetea gasped, and started breathing heavily. Shinu looked surprised and angry. The whole village was burning. In front of them, where Shinu's house once stood, were flames, frolicking in the wind, and ashes. Shinu's heart dropped, and he fell to his knees. Maetea put her hand on his shoulder, but it didn't help. Maetea suddenly seized up, and fell to the floor, writhing in pain. She started clutching her stomach.

"Maetea!" Shinu exclaimed, worried. Even though he never really liked her, Shinu couldn't stand to see Maetea in pain like this.

"Shinu...get the doctor...he's on the far side of the village..." Maetea said. Shinu nodded, and took off. He sped through the remains of the town, feeling angrier and angrier as he saw more building of those he knew destroyed, building he had helped build. Every now and then he'd stop and look at the ash, but never for long.

"Almost there, Maetea..." Shinu whispered. He stopped, and gasped. The doctor's building was completely gone. The straw building had completely disappeared without a trace. Shinu stood up, and looked behind him. A bloodcurdling scream then echoed throughout the empty wasteland that was formerly his village, and he bolted immediately.

"MAETEA! I'm coming!" Shinu exclaimed. He dashed through the village, not caring about the ash, or the rubble. All that mattered to him was Maetea's safety. He skidded to a stop, and found Maetea. She was holding a bundle of blankets that seemed to have a green spot. Shinu looked closer, and saw that it was actually a face. His eyes were closed, and he had a slightly large forehead.

"A third child. Our third child." Shinu said, smiling. Maetea nodded. Shinu recalled his past children, and frowned.

"First, there was Brandon. He was pure evil, and killed almost everyone he met. A few years later, Flash came along. He was a good boy, until he was struck by lightning twenty-eight times in a row. He was sent away, and we've never heard from either of them. Maybe, just maybe, this one will be perfect, just like we wanted." Shinu said. Maetea nodded. The young hedgehog opened his eyes, and looked at them. His shining, sapphire eyes were full of happiness and joy. Maetea studied him for a minute, and then looked up.

"He shall be named Vinny, after my great-grandfather, one of the best warriors the hedgehogs ever saw." Maetea said. Shinu nodded, and smiled.

"Even though we just got our official wedding today, It feels like we've been married for years." Shinu said, hugging Maetea.

Seven Years Later...

The sun was shining on a young, green-furred hedgehog. His sapphire eyes seemed to sparkle with energy, and he often was outside, playing soccer with himself. They had moved to another village not long after they lost the old one, and it seemed to be better. They had a small house made of straw like the last one, only this one was slightly bigger. Vinny walked into the house, holding the soccer ball in his hands.

"Dad! I got seventeen lifts!" Vinny exclaimed. When no one answered, he wandered further into the house. He looked in the main room, but no one was there. He knocked on all the doors that were closed, but no one was there. Vinny started to get frightened. Finally, he came upon the bedroom. Inside, his parents, Shinu and Maetea, were silently discussing. Vinny knocked on the door before coming in.

"Vinny, we were looking for you! We signed you up for school!" Shinu exclaimed. Vinny looked confused.

"What's school?" Vinny asked, his eyes full of confusion. Maetea smiled before answering in her sweet voice.

"It's a place where you learn things, although you may not learn much about reading, considering you taught yourself how to at age four!" Maetea said. Vinny beamed. Shinu smiled back, before looking at the sun's position.

"Vinny, you're going to be late for school! You better hurry!" Shinu exclaimed. Vinny jumped in surprise, before bolting out the door. Shinu looked at each other in amazement.

"He just broke the sound barrier...I think he obtained our speed..." Maetea said quietly. Shinu nodded. They looked at the door, and at each other again.

Vinny was racing through the town, and he got to the center of school before he realized he had no idea where it was. He saw a black and red furred, twin tailed fox walking by, humming. Vinny caught up to him.

"Do you know where the school is?" Vinny asked hesitantly. The fox looked at him weirdly, before answering kindly.

"Yeah, I'm going there too. Wanna walk together?" the fox asked. Vinny nodded, and the two of them walked on. A bright yellow hedgehog shot by Vinny, and knocked him into the mud. Vinny picked himself off, covered in mud. He tried to wipe the slimy stuff off of him while the yellow hedgehog laughed, his spiked quill's tips gleaming in the sunlight. Vinny scowled, and the hedgehog ran off.

"Ouch, Are you okay? I'm Nicholas, by the way." Nicholas said. Vinny nodded, then added, "I'm Vinny. And thanks for asking." Vinny replied. Nicholas saw a worried look on Vinny's face.

"You seem worried. What's up?" Nicholas asked. Vinny sighed, before responding in a sad voice.

"If that's what one boy was like, I don't wanna know what the others are like! I don't think this'll be a good school year." Vinny replied sadly. Nicholas felt immediate sympathy. The yellow hedgehog stopped in front of the school, before rigging the door with motor oil, and placing a banana peel nearby.

"Looks like I'm gonna take revenge on my terrible father by taking it out on m little baby brother, Vinny." He said, before entering the building.

Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story. Please, take a moment of your time to review, thanks. Later!

Pyro Hedgehog4ever


End file.
